Trouble Sleeping
by katdvs
Summary: What do Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones really want at night?


Damian Spinelli stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching her as she slept

Damian Spinelli stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching her as she slept. The way her blond curls rested on the pillow case, how sweet and innocent she appeared. The way she slept with her mouth just slightly open. All he wanted to do right now was lay next to her, hold her in his arms until morning.

That's what Damian wanted to do.

The other part of him, the one he called The Jackal, he couldn't believe this was happening. He was filled with nervous energy he wasn't sure how to control. Especially when Maxinista was laying in his bed, with her arms stretched out as if yearning for someone to hold. The Jackal could never have the courage to hold her.

--

Maxie Jones opened her eyes when she heard footsteps walking away. He was going to be a perfect gentlemen and sleep on the couch. She smiled, it was sweet but really that was not what she wanted. She could tell by how he looked at her that he was yearning for something she had already teased him with.

She sat up, watching the way the moonlight came in through the drapes and the way it scattered along the carpet, mess of his clothes, the empty orange soda bottles and such. A perfect mess as the result of the energy he kept bottled up. Energy that perhaps could use a chance to break free.

Pushing the comforter off, letting her toes sink into the plush carpet she felt dizzy for a moment, the recalling why she was in Spinelli's bed. She'd drank too much at the newest bar in town and called him to be her Knight in shining armor.

Flopping back on the bed she smirked that she'd called him that on the phone. He must've just blamed it on her being drunk, having no idea what was right in front of him.

--

Walking on his tiptoes was not as easy as Spinelli thought it would be. He didn't want to risk waking her as he went to grab a sweatshirt for the night. He pushed the door open, and paused Maxie was in a completely different position now, yet to him it was still serene.

He opened a dresser drawer and took out a sweatshirt when he heard something and then the click of the bedroom door closing. He held the sweatshirt against his body as if it would protect him from whatever was suddenly after him.

"Spinelli, we need to talk." Maxie held on hand up against the wall, as she used it for support.

He stared at her, as the moonlight hit the bare skin of her arms and legs that weren't hidden by his t-shirt. "A, About what?" He stammered.

She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her, "Its really important Spinelli."

He sat next to her, still clutching the sweatshirt against his body. "What's wrong? Did something happen before I got to the club?"

She pressed her lips together trying not to smile, "You are the sweetest guy, you know that right?"

"The Jackal worries about the Maxinista from time to time."

"I love that you worry about my Spinelli, that's what friends do."

"And we are friends." He began to relax, no longer clutching the sweatshirt against his body.

Maxie reached out for the sweatshirt, "Plan on getting cold sleeping on the couch?"

"Well there is something to be said for the bedding in the unfortunate pink room, it's always warm and cozy at night."

She studied the shirt for a moment, her eyes finally recognizing the logo on the front, "The Jackal has many secrets, right?"

He blushed when he realized on sweatshirt he'd picked up. "Who could not love this adorable mouse?"

"No idea." She put it on his lap and took his hand, "Spinelli, look at me."

His gaze went from her hands to her eyes, "Yes Maxinista?"

"Have you gotten any better at that whole figuring out when a girl likes you thing?"

He looked away from her, something about the way her eyes shifted in a pleading manner twisted his stomach and heart. "Georgie is the only girl I think that could really appreciate the Jackal."

Maxie sighed.

"Though, you certainly do have a way of showing the Blonde One how frivolous she can be at times."

She released his hand, "You said we're right?"

"Of course, you have been a better friend to me then the Blonde One ever was. Why do you question this?"

"Tonight, when I was at that bar drinking, I wasn't having any fun at all." She scooted towards the pillows on the bed, "All I could think of was that the one person I wanted to hang out with on a Saturday night wasn't with me. My Knight in Shining armor."

The last phrase rang in Spinelli's ears, the voice of her pleading with him to come save her from her mistake. "I'm afraid to conclude what you're saying."

"Spinelli." She sat up on her knees, her hands resting on his shoulders and her eyes drilling into his. "You."

"The Jackal is still not clear." His heart was racing, he was afraid to verbalize what he was thinking. Rejection and the fear it carried raced through him.

She reached up, brushing his bangs from his eyes, "You. Me. More then friends."

This was not a rejection speech, and he knew that. What else could he do, but what he truly wanted to do. He reached up, his hands cupping her face, tilting his head just so as her lips pressed against his and they shared their first real kiss.


End file.
